


A Shot of Pain

by CosmicHymns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Aftercare, F/F, Light BDSM, Mild Painplay, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicHymns/pseuds/CosmicHymns
Summary: Andromeda likes controlling pain and Hermione likes taking it. A snapshot fic.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks
Kudos: 35





	A Shot of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'ed. My first fanfic in a LONG time. Please be constructive and kind =]

The pain shot through Hermione’s body like liquid lightening as she writhed lazily on the bed, bunching up the sheets in her fists. A breathy moan was ripped from her lips as Andromeda pulled lightly on the chain connecting the two clamps to her reddened and numbed nipples. Hermione screwed her eyes shut and arched her back, offering herself to the pain, to Andromeda, to whatever was keeping her soul contained her body. She could feel sweat slicking slowly down the center of her chest until it was greedily captured by her lover’s tongue. Andromeda hummed quietly as she licked leisurely up Hermione’s sternum, her dark hazel eyes flickering from each thoroughly abused nipple to her lover’s pleasure creased face. Before she could change her mind, Andromeda gathered the chain between her teeth and yanked. Hard. 

Hermione’s body instinctively jolted forward with a keening sob, following in Andromeda’s wake as if possessed. Her head lolled back on her shoulders as she roughly gripped Andromeda’s upper arms, surely leaving bruises in their wake. Andromeda dropped the chain in her mouth, leaned forward until her forehead was resting against Hermione’s rapidly beating heart, and gently covered a clamped nipple with her mouth. She soothed it gently before moving over to the other, listening to Hermione’s moans ebb and wane with her movements. Andromeda placed a hand in the middle of Hermione’s chest and pushed insistently back, urging her to lay on the bed. Once Hermione was back against the pillows, Andromeda trailed her right hand down the younger woman’s body, leaving a stream of angry, red grooves in their wake. 

As Andromeda’s fingers glided through and past soft, trimmed curls, and she slipped between Hermione’s warm folds to caress her clit without hesitation. A low growl erupted deep from Hermione’s throat as her lover caught her mouth in a bruising, electric kiss. As her mouth was fiercely claimed, Hermione’s body was pulled incredibly taut as she arched her back and started to tremble. Andromeda positioned two slicked fingers at Hermione’s entrance while bringing her mouth to her lover’s ear.

“Did you ask to come, my love?”, Andromeda husked, wrapping her free hand around the chain attached to Hermione’s nipples, leaning on an elbow, as she watched the girl frantically shake her head back and forth.

“N-no… please, p-please can I come, Andy? Oh, pleeease?”, Hermione forced out through shaky breaths, her own voice sounded incredibly foreign to her. 

Andromeda smirked into her ear, exhaling a hot breath onto Hermione’s neck before whispering, “Yes. Let me see you”. 

As Hermione let out the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding, Andromeda plunged two fingers deep into Hermione’s cunt, curled them inward, and set a gruelingly fast pace. She pulled roughly on the chain belonging to the nipple clamps and watched as Hermione’s nipples stretched impossibly far. It only took a few moments of these intense actions to rip Hermione from reality as lightening surged through every nerve in her body, creating a live wire in her place. She keened loudly, slamming her eyes shut and contorting with pleasure as she felt jolts bombard her body. This reminded Andromeda vaguely of the Cruciatus curse she’d seen her older sister cast so many times. She pushed the thought from her mind and rode out Hermione’s intense orgasm with her, not letting up pressure or movement until Hermione’s body began to relax. She eased her fingers out of the younger woman smoothly and brought her hand up to cup a breast. Andromeda began peppering warm, loving kisses from the younger woman’s ear to her jaw to her chest as she slowly eased off each nipple clamp. Hermione hissed quietly and shakily held Andromeda’s head to her breast as her lover gently soothed each stained crimson nipple in turn. 

Minutes went by with Andromeda gently lapping at the tender chest in front of her as Hermione scratched lazily at the older woman’s scalp. The air was quiet and thick around the two of them except for the occasional murmured sweet nothings. Eventually, Andromeda rested her head in the valley between Hermione’s breasts as Hermione’s hands rubbed soothingly up and down her back until they drifted to sleep.


End file.
